super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xirbé VS MegaKirbyman
Xirbe vs Megakirbyman.jpeg|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad XirbéVSMegaKirbymanFA.jpeg|FingermanAwesomeness Xirbé VS MegaKirbyman is a collab between FingermanAwesomeness and Abdullah Waheeb Hammad. Description Mega Combination VS Mega Man! Two OCs based on Kirby and Mega Man fight! Interlude Wiz: Kirby and Mega Man. Two rivals. Naruto: But what if they fused? Wiz: Xirbé, the evil clone fusion. Abdullah: And MegaKirbyman, the Kirby robot that helps Mega Man. He's Wiz, He's Naruto, and I'm Abdullah! Boomstick: AND I'm BOOMSTICK! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to determine who would win...A DEATH BATTLE. Xirbé Wiz: When Spiky failed, Eggman became desperate. Boomstick: So he cloned Mega Man EXE and Kirby, fused the clones, and made Xirbé. Naruto: Way to put it simply. Wiz: Glad to see you here on time. Boomstick, I hired Naruto as another sub-host. Naruto: I'm not replacing you, Boomstick. Wiz: Xirbé can use the PoyoBuster to fire stars at his foes. He can also copy abilities by seeing them once. JUST ONCE. Boomstick: He has Fire Wave, Bomb Blast, Freeze Beam, Lightning Laser, and Nova Dunk before copying his foes' abilities. Naruto: With Nova Dunk, he can destroy a mountain. Boomstick: He can outrun Hyper Sonic, and can survive the explosion of a building. Wiz: However, Xirbé is extremely cocky, and is allergic to memes. Xirbé: Well then, Sonic...I'm here to destroy you! -*Xirbé fires a Bomb Blast at Sonic*- MegaKirbyman Abdullah: in the year 200X Dr. Light and his blue robot Mega Man made Kirby a robot and his name is MegaKirbyman Wiz: MegaKirbyman can copy abilities and get weapons from Robot Masters Abdullah: So as MegaKirbyman team up with Mega Man it will be easy for them to beat Robot Masters and the Dedede army Wiz: He can also fire a Mega Buster and use Inhale MegaKirbyman: Die wily MegaKirbyman and Mega Man fires a charge shot Mega Buster killing wily with Wily's head Battle (FingermanAwesomeness) Dr. Light: Mega Man and MegaKirbyman! A villain named Xirbé is on the loose! Mega Man and MegaKirbyman encounter Xirbé. Mega Man fights Xirbé, but is killed by a Fire Wave. MegaKirbyman: You're gonna pay for killing Mega Man! FIGHT! Xirbé jumps at MegaKirbyman and kicks him away. He fires stars from the PoyoBuster, and MegaKirbyman counters with Mega Buster shots. Xirbé: Fire Wave! The Fire Wave blows MegaKirbyman's Metal Blade he was about to throw to pieces. MegaKirbyman: Oh COME ON! Xirbé: Nova...DUNK! MegaKirbyman sees no way to escape the attack, and he starts to sob. MegaKirbyman: Mission...failed. The Nova Dunk disintegrates MegaKirbyman. K.O! Battle (Abdullah Waheeb Hammad) In Wily's Castle Mega Man and MegaKirbyman sees Xirbé. "Come on beat him, MegaKirbyman!" said Mega Man They both get into fighting poses. FIGHT! Xirbé tries to fire a fire wave but MegaKirbyman dodges it and fires a charged Mega Buster launching Xibré Xibré uses nova dunk hurting him but it didn't disiangrate him MegaKirbyman fires a crash bomber metal blade and charged Mega Buster cutting and blows up Xibré killing him Mega Man: Let's go MegaKirbyman: Uhhh okay KO! Conclusion (FingermanAwesomeness) Wiz: This was a complete CURBSTOMP for Xirbé. Naruto: I'm not suprised. Xirbé is a genius smarter then Eggman and Wily combined, which means he had the intelligence advantage. Boomstick: He was stronger, at mountain level. Wiz: He stomped in speed as well. He is MFTL, and can outrun HYPER SONIC. Boomstick: Sorry Abdullah, but MegaKirbyman's victory was turned to ashes. Wiz: The winner is Xirbé. Abdullah: F*******K Comparison (FingermanAwesomeness) Xirbe (Winner) +Smarter +Stronger +More Durable +Faster MegaKirbyman (Loser) -Dumber -Weaker -Less Durable -Slower Conclusion (Abdullah Waheeb Hammad) Abdullah: Another time Eggman loses his robot Wiz: well Xibrè might be powerful But MegaKirbyman has a weapon that can blow up him into pieces Goku: this isn't my job here Wiz: Goku what are you doing here Goku: it's a joke Abdullah: Looks like Eggman lost his other robot... again Wiz: the winner is FingermanAwesomeness: #ABDULLAH = BIASED FANBOY! Abdullah: Ah you shut up FingermanAwesomeness: No. Naruto: FingermanAwesomeness VS Abdullah Waheeb Hammad confirmed like the Illuminati Abdullah: Naruto just shut up (Abdullah punches Naruto's head and then punches him 10 times) Naruto: Ow Abdullah: FingermanAwesomeness You mean https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=P3ALwKSEYs Comparison (Abdullah Waheeb Hammad) MegaKirbyman (WINNER) +Smarter +can kick Xirbé's ass by using 3 weapons +Black hole bomb kills him Xirbé (Loser) -Dumber =Durable then him but can get knocked by 4 weapons -If he got knocked by a Charged Msga Buster he would get screwed Category:Death Battles Category:FingermanAwesomeness Category:Abdullah Waheeb Hammad Category:OC vs OC Themed Death Battles Category:Collab Battles